deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Horror Movie Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike)
intro Wiz: Today we got a few horror movie characters Boomstick: Leatherface the Texas chainsaw killer Wiz: Michael Myers the Halloween horror. Boomstick: Freddy Kruger the dream demon Wiz: Ghostface the killer with many faces Boomstick: Slenderman the forest stalker Wiz: Freddy fazbear the midnight animatronic killer Boomstick: Chucky the killer doll Wiz: and Ash Williams the fighter of the evil dead and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle. (it shows the fighters in the woods with freddy kruger in the dream realm watching) leatherface Boomstick: Leatherface is a killer with his cannibal family and he has a mask made out of human skin and his chainsaw Wiz: Just like husk? Boomstick: No one knows what Husk is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzavFVcRC4A Michael myers Wiz: Michael Myers at a young age started to kill by killing his older sister. Michael made it his lifetime mission to kill his little sister but when he died a cult raised him from the dead so he comes back every year on Halloween and he finally killed his little sister fulfilling his long life dream. Boomstick: Michael Myers is skilled with a knife and he has superhuman strength and durability. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQ0irOjayMs freddy kruger Wiz: Freddy Kruger use to be a child killer but after the parents revolted he burned to death. Boomstick: Dream demons gave Freddy his powers in the dream realm and he killed kids, killed pets, and even fight Jason Vorhees or fight with Jason against Ash William. Wiz: Freddy can basically do whatever he wants in the dream realm but if anyone excapes he can be killed. Boomstick: But even when he is mortal he still has fought Jason and he does have a fear of fire. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yc2k9pm3UeM&has_verified=1 ghostface Wiz: Ghost face is a killer but unlike others he is more then one person so we are going to put them all as one person. Boomstick: Ghostface is a deadly killer, great in stealth, and superhuman durability, He has a heightened awareness, and he is very skilled in the weapons he uses. Wiz: Ghostface has his knife, his costume that he always has on, a 9MM pistol, a bullet proof vest, and a voice changer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3oL7v7PLac Slenderman Boomstick: Not much is known about his past but he does like to hunt people, stalk people, and kill whoever he can. Wiz: Slenderman can slenderwalk where he becomes omnipresent and he walks almost teleporting around. Boomstick: Slenderman is great in camouflage and mind control Wiz: Slender can impersonate people and he has tentacles to fight with. Boomstick: Slender has his slender sickness, he can choose who can see him but that can be changed with technology, he can make fire, he can control the weather, he can use telepathy, and he can sense where anyone is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySy8mcceTno Freddy Fazbear Wiz: Freddy was once a kid who was killed presumably by the purple guy and by the puppets magic his soul went into the Freddy fazbear animatronic. Boomstick: Freddy is really stealthy even when he is a huge robotic bear and he is strong enough to put human in robotic suits and to put dents on a metal door. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuM4e19qc7Y chucky Wiz: Charles lee ray was a killer who went into a toy store and he put his soul into a good guys doll named Chucky. Boomstick: Chucky isn't much really he is stealthy and he can survive a lot of damage. Chucky is good in voodoo and witch craft but he did use voodoo for dummy's. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPrqA3bqS8Q Ash William Wiz: Ash Williams is a demon hunter who fighst demons, time travel, and he works at a value store. Boomstick: Ash has the boomstick and a chainsaw on his arm but he also has a robotic arm and a wooden hand. Wiz: Ash has the Necronomicon ex-mortis that can summon demons, open rifts in time and space, it can help spirits move on, it can reserect the dead, and it can make someone more powerful. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziQhZbJZ0W4 pre fight Boomstick: Now that the fighters are set lets settle this debate once and for all its time for a DEATH BATTLE! the killers walk into a forest and they look at each other with Freddy watching from the dream realm. fight Freddy Kruger vs Freddy Fazbear Freddy K looks at a sleeping Freddy f and he does into Freddy F dream. Freddy F is in his pizzarea and he sees the kids. in a blink of the eye the kids are gone with Freddy K replacing the kids with Freddy K saying "Hello Freddy lets play a game of hide and seek you run and hide and I kill you". Freddy K laughs as he slashes at Freddy F cutting Freddy F into many little pieces with the real Freddy F exploding into flames turning Freddy F into a burning pile of Metal and fur. First kill! Chucky vs Leatherface Chucky jumps at Leatherface but Leatherface punches Chucky into a tree. Leatherface walks to Chucky starting up his chainsaw. Chucky tosses a rock at Leatherface knocking out Leatherface with his chainsaw cutting Leatherfaces leg a bit but Chucky does move the chainsaw away and he looks down at Leatherface chanting. Chuckys soul goes into Leatherfaces body and Leatherfaces soul goes into the doll. Leatherface looks around as a doll and Chucky gets up and he cuts off Leatherfaces head with the chainsaw, Chucky cuts up the doll body into little pieces, and Chucky laughs looking at the sky holding his chainsaw to the sky dancing with it. KO2! Michael myers vs Freddy Michael myers runs in the woods and he runs into a tree and gets knocked out Freddy looks down at Michael and laughs as he slashes at Michael myers. Michael myers blocks with his knife and he stabs Freddy in the chest. Freddy laughs as he is unfazed and Michael grabs onto Freddy as he wakes up. Michael myers kicks Freddy and he stabs Freddy in the chest and he stabs Freddy in the heart and the neck looking at Freddy as Freddy slowly dies. KO3! Chucky vs Slenderman Chucky starts to move but he struggles with his one leg being cut and bleeding. Slenderman hiding in the woods sees Chucky and he uses a tentacle to go into the cut. Chucky tries to cut the tentacle but another one grabs Chuckys arms holding it back and slowly breaking it and the tentacle rip Chucky in half covering Slenderman in blood. KO4! Ghostface vs Michael myers. Ghostface sees Michael Myers and his cuts so he goes and holds the 9mm to Michael Myers head and he shoots Michael Myers in the head knocking Michael Myers down but he starts to stab Michael Myers until he fully knows Michael Myers is dead. KO5! Ash Williams vs Slenderman. Slenderman sneaks behind Ash but Ash starts his chainsaw stabbing into Slendermans chest. Ash William holds the boomstick to Slenders face and he shoots Slender in the chest knocking Slender onto his back bleeding from the gunshot and the chainsaw cut. KO6! Ash vs Ghostface Ghostface runs at Ash but Ash shoots Ghostface in the chest. Ghostface laughs as he shoots Ash in the arm. Ash reads from the Necronomicon and he summons demons to drag Ghostface down to hell. KO! Ash walks off with the remains of the others laying their. Leatherface is looking around still in the doll, Michael myers is sitting in hell playing poker with Freddy Ghostface and Jason, Freddy is floating to heaven, and Slenderman sits up. results Ghostface: So why did Ash win? Wiz: Well lets look at the fights Boomstick: Freddy K vs Freddy F Wiz: Freddy F would be able to fight with most of the roster hand to hand I will give him that but with weapons and Freddy in the dream realm Freddy was screwed he had nothing. Freddy takes 8th place Boomstick: Chucky vs Leatherface Wiz: Leatherface alone would destroy Chucky if Leatherface wasn't so well dumb. all Chucky needed to do was knock out Leatherface and he can become Leatherface to kill the doll body and Leatherface. Leatherface takes 7th Boomstick: Michael Myers vs Freddy K Wiz: Freddy was great in the dream realm but Michael was far smarter and he could see he is in a dream so he could get out with Freddy and kill him. Freddy Kruger takes 6th Boomstick: Chucky vs Slenderman Wiz: as a human Chucky was slower and with the cut it just needed a few tentacles or his bare hands and Chucky was just done for. Chucky takes 5th Boomstcik: Ghostface vs Michael myers. Wiz: Michael myers was a better killer but Ghostface knowledge of Horror movies would give him a advantage against most of the roster and Michael myers is no difference. Michael Myers takes 4th Boomstick: Ash vs Slenderman Wiz: Slender was faster but Ash has fought Demons like Slenderman and with the Necronomicon he could do a lot to hurt slender or even summon demons to kill Slender like Zalgo or Jason Voorhees. Slenderman takes 3rd Boomstick: Ghost face vs Ash Wiz: Ash would have trouble killing Ghostface but he still can do it with the Necronomicon. Ash has the Necronomicon as his biggest trump card being more powerful then any of them could deal with so the winner is Ash. Ghostface takes 2nd Boomstick: Looks like Michael myers couldn't trick or treat himself to a win. Leatherface was all mask and no man. Freddy could only win in his dream. Slenderman was all bark and no face. Freddy Fazbear was unbearable to see loss. Chucky was just a dummy. Ghostface just had to scream. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo "YEAH!" "YEAH?" Present mic vs Zed Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Battle Royales Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card